Hetalia: Day in the Life of One Shot
by McFishy
Summary: As specified, this is a one shot. Try to go through the troubles that Germany goes through everyday, he needs to live with Italy and... yeah! Also try to put up with the most failed summary eva!


Germany woke up and stared at the sunshine pouring in through his window. Days like this were supposed to be cherished, but living with Italy made it way too hard 'Let's play football! Play football with me!' 'I want pasta' 'I need pizza! I'm going to die!' He was annoying and always talked. Germany needed four things; peace, quiet, space, and a pistol hidden in a secret side pocket at all times. But Italy took nearly all of those things away. So he was forced to put up with this Italian nuisance. He wondered if he should go somewhere or just hang out at his house, he had heard that a new park opened up.

He had spaced out nearly the entire time that when Italy stirred, it scared the wurst out of him. He can't believe he hadn't noticed Italy snuggling against him until one head-in-the-clouds later. He slipped out of Italy's affectionate grip and replaced himself with a pillow. He walked over to a mirror and slicked his hair back, just like every day. He grabbed some clothes and started to change. 'It won't be so bad, even if I took off everything Italy will still be sleeping' He thought to himself. When he turned around to see if Italy was still asleep, well… Italy was still there… He was just sitting up in bed clutching a cat with an :iconimseriousplz: face. Germany raised an eyebrow, and Italy responded by launching the cat at him. He caught the cat and shook his head at Italy. Italy changed his expression to now gloomy and stared at the covers. He laughed and hopped out of bed, Germany walked out of the doorway with Italy close behind him. It was Italy's turn to cook breakfast, and he'd be making pasta for the fourth time this week. And for lunch, and for dinner. So Germany would have to choke it down, he didn't want to hurt Italy's feelings, he was Germany's only friend.

"Germany, I was-a thinking…" Italy looked off

"Why did you stop? Go on,"

"Well, I was-a thinking that I would make something different this-a morning. But I don't honestly know how to cook anything besides pasta" He rubbed the back of his neck

Germany nodded "I see, well I'm sure I have a cookbook somewhere in here" So he and Italy started searching the kitchen for the cookbook. The cat looked back and forth at the two of them running around the kitchen. After a while they gave up and decided to go ask France for one, he sure was huge in culinary arts.

"I'm not going though, I hate that French moron!" Germany complained

"Come on, it'll only take a few seconds. We'll be in, and then out! If France wants us to come in I'll make an excuse!" He sealed the deal with Germany. Germany agreed and Italy went back to their room to get dressed. Germany checked the wall clock, it was 7:15. France should be up, every time he went to the world conferences; he'd rant about how he'd get up to watch the sun rise. He was so annoying at the meetings.

Italy walked back into the kitchen. Germany was playing with the cat, noticed Italy walk in, and put the cat down. They both walked out the door and headed for France's house. They decided to take the short way because they wanted to make it quick, eventually halfway, Italy started to complain about his knees hurting and that the sun was too bright.

"Germanyyyyy!"

"It was your idea in the first place!"

"You walk way too fast, slow dowwwn!"

"If you let me stay home, you could've taken any speed you wanted!"

"But I like walking with you!"

"Walk faster, you play soccer right?"

"Yes, but that's running, it's different from speed walking!"

"Just be quiet! We can rest when we get there."

After a while of more whining and yelling, they got to France's luxurious house. Italy got his bearings back and sprinted to the door, ringing the doorbell over and over and over and over again. France opened the door. Italy was still ringing the bell.

"Do I need to put up a sign that says 'Ring once'?" He turned his gaze to Italy… Still ringing the bell… Ringing… Ringing… Ringing… And so on… After a couple more rings, France grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" He said in annoyance

"Big brother, we need to borrow a cookbook! We're having company over in a few hours, and I want to cook them something other than pasta… Or soggy potatoes" Germany coughed

"Potato kraut came along too? He knows we're enemies!" France flipped his hair "Unless he's decided we're being childish and has now realized who the real man is."

"Big brother, focus! Lend us one of your cookbooks, please!"

"Rrrrg, Fine!" France went back into his home and came out shortly after, with a big, leather back book. He handed it to Italy, he inspected the cover.

"Cuisine pour les Debutants?"

"It says 'Cooking for Beginners' take good care of it"

"We will, grazie fratello maggiore!" And Italy ran away with Germany casually walking behind him.

When the two axis powers got back to Germany's house, Italy ran into the kitchen and waited for Germany. When both were present, they opened the French cookbook and immediately got confused. It was published in French. So Germany decided to trust Google Translate just this once. He opened a laptop lying on the dining table and got it ready.

"Read off Italy"

"Okay… um… eh…"

"Can't read or something? Read it off!"

"I don't know how to pronounce these words!"

"Just give me the title and I'll search the best way to make it"

"Okay, Ratatouille"

"I know that one! Okay, it says-"

One recipe later

Germany and Italy had completed the dish, but it didn't honestly look like the picture in the book. The potatoes were squished, because it's the 'German way', the sauce was more watered down, and there was a strong scent of… Garlic.

"It looks… fine" Germany doubtfully said

"Ve! I can't wait to eat it! Grazie, Germania! Thanks for helping!" He hugged Germany and almost made him drop the dish.

"Watch it Italy! Let's eat it before it gets cold," Germany used a knife to divide the dish in half. Italy grabbed a fork and started to eat the French cuisine immediately, but stopped to watch Germany start mashing his potatoes up with his fork. Germany glanced at Italy once for a second, then stopped and asked him what the matter was.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was wondering why you weren't using a masher or anything" Italy took a bite out of his side.

"It's just the German way, just like you don't cut up your tomatoes. You eat yours whole." He took one bite of his before adding "You know there's an insect called the horn worm that lays eggs in a tomato. And when the babies hatch they eat the inside of the tomato. You can't see them unless you cut the tomato open, you better be careful or else you'd swallow one." Italy went silent for too long, it was official, Germany probably scarred Italy into never eating tomatoes again. This would completely throw off the culture of the Italians. Italy would be abused by Romano for getting rid of his tomatoes-only-diet, and for hanging out with Germany. And possibly be removed from his position as the spokesperson for Italy, he'd just be Feliciano Vargas. He needed to make it better.

"Um… But they're an endangered species… So you won't find them in billions of tomatoes…" Oh crap…

"Oh phew! What a relief!" Italy continued to eat his side and Germany went back to eating his.

The rest of the morning went on and around 2:30 things started to speed up. There was going to be a meeting at Berlin (All the countries would decide where they should go for the next meeting, this week it was Berlin, Germany) So Germany and Italy were taking a few things. Once they had everything, they kissed the cat goodbye and Germany headed out the door.

"Italy, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Germany stuck his head back in the room

Italy was standing next to the cat "I need to, uh, get one more thing. I'll catch up to you"

Germany sighed "Fine, just be quick about it" And he headed out.

Germany had brought three things: Haake Beck (A German beer), a paper on weekly pays for the average German household, and a pair of leather gloves. He had a black suit with a checkerboard tie, light tan pants, brown dress shoes, and glasses. He didn't want to be seen for too long in this outfit, so he was antsy. Italy finally came out of the front door and they headed off to Berlin.

Italy was wearing a white dress shirt (the kind that high school boys wear), navy blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He carried a brown paper bag, sun tan lotion, Rolling Stone magazine, and a pet carrier… It's filled with stuff he's going to show?... Maybe… He shouldn't worry about what Italy brought; Italy lectured him that he wasn't _that_ stupid. So Germany would give him more respect and not bug him about it…

Well that was a mistake, because Italy brought the cat to the meeting. America went crazy about it and was playing with the cat, Sealand had an allergic reaction, England and France got into a fight about if pets should be allowed or not, and Germany had to break it up (Just like in the first episode). So Germany was fuming at the end and Italy was embarrassed, but all the countries decided that they couldn't bring animals if they caused this much of an uproar. Italy actually started crying when he heard that news, so Germany was also embarrassed.

When they got home, both the countries were silent, and a tension filled the space between them. Nobody had made lunch yet, so they were very hungry. After a good ten minutes, Italy was the first to break the silence.

"Germany… I'm sorry for bringing the cat along…" He didn't look at Germany

"I guess it's alright… Where did you get him anyways?"

"He was on the windowsill this morning"

"Well, he's ours now. What should we name him?"

"Hmmm… How about Tagliatelle?"

"We always name stuff in Italian, lets name him Pfeil!"

"Arrow? Hmm… I like it!"

"And you wanted noodle" Germany chuckled

It was a long day so the two just decided to watch TV, Germany was the first to realize the time the TV showed in the bottom right corner of the screen, 10:33.

"Oh, Italy, it's real late. Let's get to bed."

With a sigh, Italy responded "Okay…"

Germany walked into his room and grabbed a black tank top and white shorts for his PJ's. He checked to see where Italy would go, when he saw the Italian walk into his own room, Germany got up and locked the door to his bedroom. He wanted privacy this time. And he won't take garlic-smelling Dutch ovens for an answer. He lifted the covers and scooted the cat over, pulled the chain to his lamp, and fell asleep.


End file.
